


Together Again (buckynat fluff)

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Buckynat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Cooking, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Love, Memory Alteration, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Red Room (Marvel), Russian Bucky Barnes, Stars, Sunsets, Teasing, Wakanda (Marvel), buckynat - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: "What do you remember?" she asked, closing the distance between them."Only good things," he said assisting her with closing the gap between them slowly, until they had to move their intertwined hands to the side.------------------Bucky is in wakanda (post- civil war, makes this kind of an AU) and Natasha comes to visit him.I have zero idea how many parts this is gonna be, if someone would like to tell me how to make a series then this would probably be a bunch of separate works but I cannot figure it out for the life of me so...Update: I figured out how to make a series, thanks :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: All of Buckynat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. The Only Time the Sun Looked Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, this is my first work so don't @ me if it's really trash :)
> 
> There is not nearly enough buckynat fluff in this world so here you go.

Bucky sat on the ground, staring at his only hand. It was covered in dirt, smudged from helping Shuri lift samples of rock into her lab. Even as a super soldier, it was tiring work, especially with only one arm. But he was glad to help Shuri out, she had always been there for him as he recovered, teaching him everything he needed to learn so that he could stay in Wakanda. 

Normally he would've gotten something to eat, would've been eating it inside his little hut that he had actually grown to loving like a home. But he was waiting for someone, someone so important that he was fidgeting with his single hand, something that he never did. Last week, Steve had finally come to visit him, or maybe it was that Shuri had finally allowed him to come back and see him. He explained their situation, he was on the run, along with Natasha, Sam and Wanda. He had noticed Bucky's worry, but had assured him everything was okay with them, especially Nat, it wasn't her first time on the run. 

But today was the day she would come to see him, the day he had been waiting for since Steve left that day, saying Natasha would come by soon. He wasn't quite sure when she would be here, she hadn't been very specific with her messages, just that it would be Thursday evening. It had just reached seven o'clock, the sun would be setting soon. 

He also wasn't quite sure what he would say when she got here. There were things he remembered, things from back in the day in the red room, and of course a few moments from their extremely exciting meet up in Germany. He wasn't sure if what he was remembering was real though, or if it had been distorted by the millions of brain wipes and freezes he had gone through for the past hundred years. 

He looked out past the fields as the sun began heading for it's descent below horizon. He watched it almost every night, but he always felt there was something missing from it. Instead of providing him with comfort, the colours looked like a still water colour painting, and he wasn't sure what he thought of it. It almost made him sadder, more alone. 

There was a strong breeze, and a ripple in the sky, as a jet entered the atmosphere. It was far away, but he could see it from across the fields. It had to be Natasha, though he wasn't sure where she would've gotten the jet with the whole being a fugitive thing. He let that thought go as it landed. He could make out a figure in red walking towards the ship, probably Okoye, she was always the one to address anyone coming in. 

Then Natasha stepped out of the jet. Or at least, what he thought was Natasha. It was hard to tell from this distance, and Steve had warned him, something about a whole new look. But he knew in the back of his mind that it was her, he would recognize her anywhere, with any hair colour (that was unless he was under hydra's influence at the time, of course). He knew the way she walked all too well. 

He got to his feet, now looking straight at her as she turned to see him. Even though it was likely impossible from this distance, he thought their eyes locked, like there was recognition there. Whether it was on his end or hers, he didn't know, but he was okay with that. It felt like he didn't know a lot these days anyway. He stayed standing where he was as she walked towards him. As she got closer, he could read her expression better. He could always read her expression better than anyone, one of the reasons they had become so close back in their red room days. This was one of those expressions that she used to hide her true one. The steady glare, head tilted upwards, but he could see behind it, he could pick out the hope in her eyes, the smile behind her scowl. She just wasn't going to let that show just yet. 

She stopped walking about three feet from him. Steve was right, it was a whole new look, with the short, straight, blonde hair, which technically meant he was now the one with longer hair. He laughed inside at the thought, and it may have translated into a smile on his face. She studied him for a minute, before returning a smile. His must've gotten larger at that, looking at the glint in her eyes, as the sun fell behind her. 

"James," she said, almost testing him. He knew she was, testing what he remembered, what he would respond to best.

"Natalia," he replied, stepping a bit closer, testing her as well. 

"Haven't heard that one in a while," she commented, eyes wandering to his left shoulder, which was currently covered with a triangle of fabric that Shuri helped him tie. "They didn't make you a new arm? Seems like they could." She looked around, eyes focusing on Shuri's vibranium trains. 

"They asked me if I wanted one," he said, hand fidgeting again. "I said no."

She looked back to Bucky, at his moving fingers. She stepped forward, and lifted his clearly working, callused hand in her soft one. His nails were broken short, hers clearly cut to an average length. "What do you remember?" she asked, closing the distance between them. 

"Only good things," he said assisting her with closing the gap between them slowly, until they had to move their intertwined hands to the side. "Though my brain might be biased towards you." He smirked at the idea.

"No," she said looking up at him. "There were only good memories with us. Only good ones." He could hear her voice break at the end. Even though she had smiled to him, taken his hand, it was on those words that she had dropped her guard for him, letting her voice falter. 

He lifted his hand from hers, placing it behind her head, something that felt so familiar and so ancient. Like he was remembering another time. He leaned down, and she raised herself onto her toes. As their lips met, he was flooded with a rush of feelings, none of them new, but all of them at a new extreme. When he was the winter soldier, everything about him was muted, including everything he felt. It was now that he felt like he could love her with all of his heart, his mind only focused on her and nothing else. There was no mission, no worry that they would be separated forever if someone saw. There was no fear, just love. 

Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He felt her breathing become jagged as she had to pull away for a second, running out of air. He didn't let her pull away too much, and she didn't want to. She kept her arms locked around his neck, his hand drifting down to her lower back. His forehead pressed against her, feeling every breath of hers against his chin. 

"Miss me much?" she asked shakily, trying to be snarky as a joke, but it didn't come out of her mouth that way. It came out serious, lovingly.

"Everyday, Nat," he responded steadily, trying to pull her closer even though there was absolutely no space between them anymore. "Everyday."

She kissed him again, shorter this time, laying her forehead on his right shoulder. She fit perfectly inside his arm, head in the crook of his neck. He looked past her at the African sun, which was in the middle of setting. For once, he understood what everyone else meant when they said the sunset was beautiful.


	2. I'll Always Recognize That Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't concerned about missing the stars, she knew they would be back here, in this same field, sooner or later. Right now, all she wanted to do was look at Bucky, that goofy grin.
> 
> \------
> 
> Bucky and Natasha fall asleep while looking at the stars
> 
> Same universe as the last one shot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess this kind of feeds off the last one shot, though it's more from Natasha's perspective now, you can read it without reading the last one if you want.
> 
> wasn't planning on like continuing this universe or wtv but now I want to lol :)

"It's insane," Natasha said in amazement. "I don't think I've ever seen them this clearly before."

"I know right," Bucky responded, and kissed the top of her head. "It's the lack of light pollution. Makes them brighter here than anywhere else."

She curled into him more after that, wanting to stay pressed against him forever. She and Bucky were laying in the fields of long grass near Bucky's hut, staring up at the stars. Her head rested on his right shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. It was late, but she could still hear people wandering the streets of Wakanda, which after just five hours, she was already loving. The atmosphere, the people. She felt safe here, though that was likely also due to the fact she had Bucky back, being curled up next to him. The grass tickled her sides as the wind rushed through the fields. 

"You would always take me out for training on the clear nights," she stated. She chose her words carefully, scared about ruining the moment if Bucky didn't remember. "The stars were pretty bright then too."

"You were always so worried someone would come by, realize we weren't practicing anything," Natasha could feel his lips turn upwards against her hair. She smiled, knowing that he not only remembered those nights, but remembered exactly how she felt about them. 

"I don't know about you," Natasha started, a smirk finding it's way to her face, "but I think I remember practicing a few things."

Bucky laughed, in the way one might spit out their drink. "Ahh yes," he said once he stopped laughing. "Those were the good ol' days, weren't they?" He was being sarcastic, but she kind of loved it.

Natasha turned off her back to face him. She wasn't concerned about missing the stars, she knew they would be back here, in this same field, sooner or later. Right now, all she wanted to do was look at Bucky, the goofy grin that she recognized from the few times he let his hard exterior go back in Russia. It was like a contagion. The happier he got, the goofier the grin, the more relaxed she felt. 

She shuffled her weight again, this time resting with half her body on top of his, her head turned to the side on his chest. His arm followed, pulling her in. She could hear, and feel, his breaths, which were more relaxed than ever. His lips met the top of her head for the second time, before he laid his head back into the grass. This was what she had been missing for years. Even when she had been with SHIELD and the Avengers, and not an international fugitive, a sense of safety and security was missing. She wasn't sure where to find it, she searched for it within each of her teammates, coming the closest with Clint and his family, but it never quite replicated what she had in her mind. It wasn't until tonight that she realized what she was trying to replicate. The snowy nights, the stars, the kisses to the top of her head. 

"So," Bucky said, after a few moments of silence between them. It wasn't awkward silence, just resting silence. "How long are you gonna keep the blonde?"

"Don't know," she replied. "For a bit. Gotta throw 'em off my trail."

"You know, you can get rid of the red hair, but I'll always recognize that fire." His voice was soft, like a blanket covering her.

Natasha felt every bone in her body relax into him. She let go of her worries, she had everything she wanted right here. Everything right here, surrounding her. All she needed was his arm around her, his lips against her. She didn't need to go anywhere, she could let everyone look for her. For now, she had him, and she had the stars. She slipped off into her dreams, and for the first time in a long time, she slept through the whole night.


	3. Caught in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left the restaurant after they finished eating, and began to make their way back to where Shuri had landed the cloaked ship a few hours earlier, when it began to rain.
> 
> “Where the hell did that come from?” Natasha asked, trying to shove her arms through the holes of her jacket. He laughed at her attempt, not too concerned about the rain himself. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Natasha and Bucky get caught in the rain after a date night in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here's another fluff chapter
> 
> I'm highkey stressed that one of my friends is gonna find my acc on here cause she knows I have one but wtv, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it

Bucky looked over at Natasha as she stepped out of the cab, her blonde hair blown out of her face by the wind. Her left hand was soft, folded in his right one. He was wearing a regular prosthetic arm, not a metal one, in an attempt to not draw attention, since they were still outside the law in over a hundred countries. They would be looking for a man with a metal left arm, or no left arm at all, so this was the best option. Natasha had just dyed her hair again, no trace of red coming from her head. He missed the red, but it was the best to not be recognized right now. He had combed his hair back, his best way of changing the way he presented himself. 

They had been staying in Wakanda for the past few months, kindly hosted by T'challa and his family, but tonight they had left for the first time. Bucky would've been fine staying there for years, but Natasha had begun to get restless, staying inside of Wakanda's bubble for so long. Bucky thought it would be a good idea to get out, even if it was just for a few hours. Shuri had dropped them off in a cloaked ship, which they took to New York, before catching a cab to the restaurant. 

They walked towards the small restaurant, which had an old style cobblestone design, just off of a busy street. The hostess greeted them, obviously not finding anything inherently suspicious about them, to which Bucky was relieved. He did not need this date to end in a fight. He kept his hand wrapped around Natasha's until they took their seats, somewhat protectively, even though he knew she could very well fight anyone off if she really needed to, better than he could for that matter. 

It was an Italian restaurant, one of her favourites. They ordered a bottle of wine, though he was sure he could have just gotten drunk off her smile. It was infectious in nature, making him giddy off her glee. 

"I'm assuming you're gonna get this one," Natasha said, pointing to a dish on the menu, which appeared to be linguini. 

"What makes you think that?" he asked, confused at why she thought that was an obvious selection. 

"You’re trying to tell me that you won’t be getting the messiest thing on the menu?” she asked rhetorically, through a smirk that made Bucky lose his mind. Sometimes she would look at him and he thought he might just explode right then and there from giddiness. “I know you too well, James.”

“You do.”

She had been right, he did end up getting the linguini, which came in a pool of sauce. He managed not to spill any, but he laughed at Natasha’s eye roll when he got a spot on his nose. 

They left the restaurant after they finished eating, and began to make their way back to where Shuri had landed the cloaked ship a few hours earlier, when it began to rain. It was so unexpected, considering the long time they had spent in Wakanda, where it never really seemed to rain. Bucky wasn’t sure if that was because of the weird bubble around the country or the fact it was just a different continent and therefore another climate, but the rain falling on his shoulders felt unfamiliar at best. He only realized he was looking up at the sky when there was a strong tug on his real arm. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Natasha asked, trying to shove her arms through the holes of her jacket. He laughed at her attempt, not too concerned about the rain himself. 

Natasha pulled him aside, into a store. It was a small variety store, and his eyes scanned the various bags of chips hanging off one of those columns that spun while holding a bunch of stock, the type you would see in a gift shop. 

“We should get some Cheetos,” Natasha said, as she finished pulling her jacket on. 

“Agreed,” he said, pulling two bags of jalapeno flavoured cheetos off one of the hooks. 

They started walking around, trying to wait out the rain before they made their purchase. Natasha pulled a pack of Sweet Tarts off the shelf and threw them at Bucky, who barely managed to catch them due to his one good hand being somewhat full of Cheetos bags. 

“Meanie,” he complained, repositioning the three items to balance them in his hand. 

“Shut up, you still caught it,” she argued, already eyeing other candies that he would potentially be target practice for. 

By the time they had finished a very slow full lap around the store, it sounded like the rain had lightened up, and Bucky had two bags of Cheetos, a pack of Sweet Tarts and a bag of M&M’s in his one hand. Natasha was holding a pack of Twizzlers and two Aero bars, but at the last second switched one of them out for a Coffee Crisp. 

Natasha smirked, and he could almost see the laughter behind her grin. He followed her eyeline to one of those spinning columns, which was labeled 90% off. It had a few keychains on it. Upon further inspection, he noticed the keychains were of some of the Avengers, specifically the ones who were technically fugitives right now. He snorted, also holding back a laugh. He grabbed two keychains, one Falcon and one Captain America. 

“Christmas presents for them,” he explained, grinning. 

They reached the counter, and Natasha very loudly dropped the Twizzlers on the surface, waking the guy behind it, who had clearly fallen asleep reading some trashy magazine. He dropped the magazine on the floor next to him when he woke, and Bucky dumped the rest of their purchase on the counter. The guy raised an eyebrow at his choice in keychains while he rang up their purchase, but didn’t seem too phased. He paid with a twenty, not bothering to collect the change, before grabbing the plastic bag. 

Bucky had been wrong, the rain hadn’t really lightened up. He put his arm around her, transferring the bag to his sort of useless plastic prosthetic arm, somewhat/not really shielding her from the rain. They stopped at the corner of the street, and when they were waiting for cars to cross, Bucky saw an opportunity. 

He tilted his head down, eyes meeting Natasha’s. Swiftly pulling her in quickly with the arm already wrapped around her, he kissed her, still tasting some of the wine from dinner on her tongue. As he slowly pulled away, he took in every single part of her. Even though it was surely impossible, he had forgotten just how perfect she looked in the rain. It reminded him of some of the dark nights where they used to sneak out, hiding under a tree hut in the forest to wait for the rain to pass, praying it didn’t last till morning. He was seriously considering never moving, eating, drinking, just staring at her for the rest of his life. Granted, it would be a pretty short life if he didn’t eat or drink for the rest of it, but he was like, a hundred. He was okay with that. 

That was of course before it started pouring and Natasha decided to just run for it, tugging him along with her. Bucky would have to be sure to yell at Thor for that if he ever met the guy. 

He was able to hail a cab once they reached a larger street, and they got in, despite the driver’s annoyed glance at them. Bucky hoped it was because of them being soaked from the rain and not that he recognized them. 

“128, 53rd street,” he said to the driver. The driver typed it into his GPS, and headed off towards the address. 

It was a pretty smooth ride, the streets were oddly empty tonight, though Bucky left that up to all the rain. They stopped at a traffic light, and Bucky realized he recognized the intersection. 

“Y’know,” he started, turning to Natasha, “I used to live around here when I was a kid.”

“Bet it’s changed a lot since then,” she replied, staring more intently out her window. 

“Oh, definitely,” he said, eyes catching a building that he was sure used to be a little cafe, but was now an iphone repair shop. 

“You’re making me sound old, kid,” the cab driver chimed in. The man looked to be roughly in his 50’s or 60’s, so he definitely looked older than Bucky, but unless the driver just looked really young for an a hundred year old, he definitely wasn’t. “It can’t have changed so much since you were a kid.”

“You’ve got no idea,” Bucky responded, earning a laugh from Natasha. The driver raised an eyebrow at them through the mirror, but thankfully left his suspicions at that. 

They pulled up 128, 53rd street and the driver was no doubt dumbfounded, staring at the empty lot. “You sure this is where you’re supposed to be?” 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Bucky said, handing him the price shown on the meter in cash before reaching across the cab to get the door for Natasha. “Thanks!” he called, as he exited with their bag of candy, and the cab soon sped off down the street. 

They walked into the empty space where a building might’ve been, but was currently holding the cloaked Wakandan ship. Natasha pulled out her phone to text Shuri that they were back, and seconds later, they could see the large aircraft in front of them. The ramp unfolded for them and they rushed in as it seemed to close behind them as fast as it had opened. 

“How was the date?” Shuri asked from the pilot’s seat. 

“Great,” Natasha responded, and still dripping on the ship floor she grabbed something from the candy bag. “Sweet Tart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this chapter has like a bunch of candy names in them, and I'm Canadian and just used all my favourites, but I realized some of these might not exist in other places, so just for reference 
> 
> Sweet Tarts - kind of like rockets/smarties, basically just sugar  
> Aero - milk chocolate bar, has a ton of air bubbles  
> Coffee crisp - chocolate wafer bad, tastes kinda like coffee (my absolute favourites)
> 
> I'm gonna assume people know what the other ones are...


	4. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has insisted they cook tonight. Bucky would rather do *other* things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so it's been a hot minute since I posted to this story, or even posted for this ship, but recently I was looking through my older works, and this one got like a hundred new hits after I posted the link on tumblr and the tumblr post got a lot of notes. Then I checked the statistics and apparently this work has like a lot of subscribers so, thanks I guess lol? But yeah, this was fun short one shot. I wrote the beginning a while ago, but I just did the second half today.
> 
> Just a lil warning, gets kinda smutty at the end, idk that's just where my brain went. oops. :)

“Nataliaaaaaa,” Bucky groaned, throwing his head backwards in frustration. “Can we stop?”

“Depends,” she responded, not turning to face him. “Do you want to eat?” Natasha had come up with the idea for them to make dinner together for the first time since they got back together again, which had seemed like a great idea at first. However, Bucky soon learned how much he detested cooking. “I thought you liked pirog.”

He groaned again, but returned to mixing. He  _ did _ like pirog, but when he had suggested it, he hadn’t realized how much work went into making the Russian style pie. Natasha cracked an egg into the bowl he was mixing, and turned back around, but not before leaving a kiss on his cheek. 

“Cheer up, James, you’re doing phenomenally,” she said, sensing his frustration with the continuous job of mixing as she readied the spinach, mushroom and cheese filling. “You look cute while you’re mixing anyway.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that, trying to pull down his unconscious smile. He knew she was just saying that to get him to stop complaining, but he still enjoyed the praise at his ‘phenomenal’ mixing  _ (and the fact that he looked cute doing it too). _

He looked over his shoulder at Natasha, as she continued on with cutting up the spinach. Her hair was brushing against her shoulders, she hadn’t cut it in a while and it was starting to get it’s natural wave back, and sat on the black shirt she was wearing. He was so enchanted just staring at her that he might’ve forgotten to keep mixing.

Natasha shook her head, and he could see the smirk through the back of her head. “Three and a quarter cups of flour, James.” 

“Oh right,” he said after he snapped out of his trance. He wandered to the cupboard, grabbing the flour. He messily measured in an amount of flour that might not have been three and a quarter cups but he no longer cared. He paused for a moment, before abandoning his job mixing and making his way over and wrapping his arms around her as she kept cutting. “Y’know I’m sure we could get dinner in the city if we stopped now.” He kissed the side of her head in an attempt to distract her.

“Yes,” she said, ignoring him entirely. “We could. Or you could do your job and keep mixing.”

“Can we just stop?” he asked, not letting go just yet. 

“Are we about to have this same conversation all over again?”

\----------------

Half an hour and a lot of mixing later, the Pirog was in the oven. After cleaning up, the two had retired to the couch to wait for it to finish baking. Natasha had nuzzled herself in Bucky’s arm, and while she read a book, he simply stared off into the distance. He began to run his arm down hers, until he made contact with her side. He lifted the side of her shirt and rubbed a few small circles over her hip.

“Yes, James?” she asked, not looking up from her book. 

“You’re ignoring me,” he complained, trying to pull her closer to his body. 

Natasha closed her book around a piece of string she had been using as a bookmark. “I’m sorry.” She looked up at him. “Is there something you need?”

Bucky pulled her closer again, reaching around and tugging her until she was straddling his lap. She looked down at him with an unimpressed smirk, before placing her book down on the couch beside her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. “Hi,” he said, sounding a little dumb. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed, before leaning down towards him. She pressed her lips up against his, soft and warm like always. “That what you were looking for?” she asked when she pulled away. 

“Yeah,” he responded, before leaning back towards her, wanting her as close to him as possible. He always wanted her as close to him as possible. It was understandable, considering their circumstance, but he wanted it more. She could be glued to his hip and he wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, he would probably be much happier. He captured her lips sweetly, before allowing heat to take over. He pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth, allowing the kiss to get sloppy. 

He started down the side of her neck, cherishing her skin. She whimpered a bit when he brushed his teeth on the underside of her jaw. He knew she could hold back her sounds if she wanted to, in fact she was trained to not show that type of weakness, but it just made them all the more special to him, that she was giving it to him. When he reached the side of her neck, he kissed his way down to her collarbone, before sucking on the ivory skin that was there. 

“Fuck, James,” she let out, head dipping back, exposing her neck to him even more. 

“You’re beautiful, ‘Tasha,” he said into her skin. He let his hands roam again, pulling up the back of her shirt. He started to pull it further upwards, and she lifted her arms to allow him to take it off. Bucky threw it to the side, further than Natasha’s abandoned book, not bothering to look at where it landed. He kept his entire focus on Natasha’s body. He leaned forward to kiss her passionately again, not going far when he eventually pulled back. He let her forehead rest on his, and he could hear the slight heaviness of her breath. “Fucking beautiful.”

His moment was interrupted by the ding of the oven timer. He looked straight into Natasha’s eyes, hoping that if he stared at her intensely enough, she would either forget the timer or not hear it entirely. 

Her smirk and the sparkle in her eyes told him he wasn’t so fortunate. “One second,” she said, climbing off of him and making her way back to the kitchen, still shirtless. Bucky sighed, missing the weight of her on his lap. He stared off into the distance, where she had been, and listened to her pull the pie out of the oven. 

She made her way back to the couch, making no attempts to sit back beside him or pull him over to the kitchen. Instead she climbed right back on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck again. “Don’t worry, it needs time to cool.” She smirked suggestively. 

“Oh, does it now?” he asked, muffling her with his lips so she couldn’t even respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if you want this book continued. I'd be open to switching back to buckynat/winterwidow, or maybe doing multiple ships at once, idk.


End file.
